Ka Ho' Oponopono (episode)
Ka Ho' Oponopono (The Fix) is the 13th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 investigates the murder of a seventeen-year-old high school girl while Joe White faces Adam Noshimuri, who believes that Joe is responsible for killing Adam's father Hiro. Plot Emily Winter's body is found in her bedroom with tests revealing that she has been smothered. H50 investigates and learns that Winter stole $5,000 from her father after her best friend was blackmailed for being in a relationship with their high school principal. H50 arrest the blackmailer who reveals that he also recorded Winter's murder; footage reveals that Winter was murdered by a professional hitman. It's soon discovered that Winter's father is a juror on a case where substandard steel originally from China was used to construct an $800 million building, and that the defense lawyer, Owen Sutherland, set up Winter to be murdered in the hope that it would get an alternate juror to be more sympathetic to him. When Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams arrive to arrest Sutherland, a chase ensues and despite Steve's efforts to save Sutherland, Sutherland falls to his death. Meanwhile, Joe White returns and is kidnapped by Adam Noshimuri, who believes that Joe has killed Adam's father Hiro. Steve later rescues Joe and learns from Joe that Joe faked Hiro's death but Joe won't say anything else. Steve is furious over this and yells at Joe that he was tortured by Wo Fat. Despite that, Joe doesn't do this anything, instead choosing to leave the truck. Notes Deaths Quotes Lori Weston: All right, we should really check out the boyfriend. Steve McGarrett: Come on. Really, I mean, what father actually likes his daughter's high school boyfriend? Lori Weston: What are you talking about? My... My dad did. Steve McGarrett: No, he didn't. Lori Weston: Yeah, he did. My mom, too. He's great. Steve McGarrett: What was he, a eunuch? Danny Williams: She's going for her phone right now. (Lori goes into the Camaro trunk) Danny Williams: Hold up, hold up, hold up. What are you doing? Lori Weston: Getting the cell interceptor. It'll pick up the number she's dialing. Danny Williams: Where did you get that thing? Lori Weston: In the trunk. Danny Williams: How'd you know that thing was in there? Lori Weston: How did you not know it was in there? Danny Williams: (To Steve) You're an animal. Joe White: (cough) You realize you just started a war with the Yakuza. Steve McGarrett: No, Joe, you did that when you grabbed Hiro Noshimuri, okay? They think you killed him. Joe White: Well, I didn't kill him. I helped him fake his death. Steve McGarrett: What? Why?! Joe White: I can't tell you that. (Steve slams on the truck brakes stopping the truck) Steve McGarrett: I was tortured over Shelburne. I was tortured! Joe, Jenna Kaye paid with her life! I deserve answers. I want answers. I want them right now. Joe White: You know, son there was a time when I'd have had you up on charges of insubordination for that. Steve McGarrett: You know, we're not in the service anymore, Joe, and you're not my commanding officer. Joe White: You're right. (Joe takes off his seatbelt) I'm not. (Gets out of the car and walks away) Trivia * Masi Oka is credited, but do not appear. |- |Luke Preston |Blaise Godbe Lipman |Emily Winters's boyfriend. |- |Rick Summers |Christopher Cousins |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Owen Sutherland |Sam Anderson |A lawyer. |- |Karen Sargent |Courtney Coleman |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Barb Preston |Stephanie Conching |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Courtney |Lea DiMarchi |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Ann Caroll |Eliza Escano-Vasquez |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Bob Ledford |Maurice Johnson |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Ben Sargent |Duke Kimhan |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jared Burke |Bryan McClure |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Greg Winter |Clayton Norcross |Emily Winter's father. |- |Emily Winter |Shannon Rohan |The murder victim. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:season 2 (2010)